Journal Entry for Others' Safety
Disclaimer: Wednesday, October 2, 2013 8:35pm This is not Midnight Man. I have stayed away from that ritual because of *this exact shit.* These are a few of my personal journals from after playing a game that I hope none of you ever decide to play... Journal entry, Wednesday, July, 31, 2013 12:46am - Hide and Seek Alone I just finished reading instructions for a popular game in Asia called: Hitori Kakurenbo (Or hide and seek by yourself). Being that I am a believer of the supernatural, while I was reading what you need to play this game, I thought to myself: “A doll with legs that I don’t care about? I have that doll that I was making for Kacey that I don’t need or care for anymore. Rice? I have a little bit left uncooked from dinner tonight. Red thread? I’ve got a couple extra spools. Something from my body? My brush has so much hair that I could make a rug! Something to stab the doll with? I am by no means running out of pencils or pens. Salt (for the saltwater)? Plenty! A hiding place? Of course I have a hiding place! A name to give the doll? It’s name was already Steve, so I guess that’ll work? Lets do this!” 3:50am I am very glad that game is over, and I would have *much* rather played Imscared or Amnesia; but now my house doesn’t feel quite right. I put salt in all the corners of my house like the instructions told. Though,since I am a firm Pagan, I normally have salt there (replaced every 3 days or so). I guess I’m just still shaken from whatever I put in the doll during the game. I’m going to bed and hopefully the morning light and meditation will calm me down. 6:15am I didn’t get much sleep last night after that game. I guess I should have waited until a night before I didn’t have to work the morning shift… 5:30pm Today was a little strange. I will note that my sleep - short, though it may have been - and meditation did a very good job of calming me from last night’s fright; but today seemed to have its way of coaxing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end again. Not much really happened, but what did happen was enough to revel up my fear from last night. A customer came into the Radioshack that I work to “look around.” After about half an hour of him wandering the store, he finally pulled an auxiliary cable off of its hook and brought it to the counter for checkout. He was wearing a hoodie, hiding his face quite well. But when I went to hand his debit card back to him, he was staring right into my eyes I recoiled in shock, because I had not seen him move. Then after I was able to comprehend what had happened, i noticed that his eyes were completely black; no iris, or sclerae (the whites of the eye). My eyes widened and I froze, staring back at him as he put away his card without breaking eye contact. After he put his wallet back in his pocket, he started to giggle. At this point I started to get confused and upset (as if I wasn’t a little upset already). He couldn’t contain himself and burst into laughter, exclaiming: “Oh, man, I got you good!” Not caring if my manager heard me or not, I muttered: “What the hell?” After a moment, he composed himself and took out a *very* odd shaped contact lense. “Great,” I thought. Just a kid playing a prank. Being as paranoid as I am, I couldn’t shake that feeling of the creeps. I couldn’t help but look over my shoulder every once in a while, after that (I still feel the need to do that by the way). Hopefully I can calm down *again* by tomorrow morning. Journal entry, Wednesday, August 15, 2013 8:00pm It has been 2 weeks on the dot since I played that game that I am beginning to regret. Not very much has happened (relating to the game) since I last wrote, but I can definitely say that I have been busy. My mother has been exposed to have been cheating on my dad, blaming him for it. So I’ve been helping him out with the divorce crap. My mother has brainwashed my sister into moving to Virginia with her, and is currently fighting for custody of my little brother (who loves his father more than anything). Aside from that, when I have been out in town running errands or hanging out with my group of friends, more and more kids have been pranking me. Nothing harmful at all, just stuff like sneaking up on me or just creepily staring at me on the street (none of them waited long enough after they passed me to start laughing, though, because I heard them all). Tonight, though, stood out from all the rest since that game. My house hasn’t felt right since then, but nothing has come of that until now. I had gone to my parents house about 2 hours ago to help my dad move some of his stuff around and to pick up a new computer tower shell from him that I wanted. Everything went fine until I left. As I walked to my car to go home, I saw, through the dim moonlight what looked like a silhouetted person sitting in the middle of my back seat. I knew I wasn’t seeing things because I haven’t had the headrests back there since I got the car last year. So I just thought I had forgotten to lock my car and it was just another kid pranking me. I pulled the handle only to find out that I hadn’t forgotten to lock the doors. So I unlocked my door, so the interior light would turn on so I could yell at this kid. When the light turned on, no one was there. At that moment, I almost needed to change pants. But i needed to go home, so I reluctantly got in my car and drove home as fast as I could, not wanting to be in the car at all, feeling like someone was watching me the entire time. I got home, replaced the salt in the corners and burned some sage to cleanse my house and car. Still nothing feels right. I’m still not really comfortable with the feeling of my house right now, but I need to go to sleep, because I have work in the morning. Journal entry, Sunday, September 1, 2013 12:00pm It has almost been 3 weeks since i last wrote and I now feel I need to post this so that other people can understand what they’re getting into if they play this game. I’ll start off by clearing some things up:I’, Pagan - pretty much just in tune with nature on a higher level than most people; I believe in the supernatural - ghosts, spirits, energy (energy manipulation), and the like; and I think the only thing I haven’t explained: Kacey is my ex-girlfriend (you probably could have guessed that by now). So over the past 3 weeks, no punk kid has pranked me, I have gotten fired for always looking over my shoulder and being skittish (because apparently it freaks out the customers), and there have been more sightings of that silhouetted person (I guess it’s name is Steve, considering the doll’s name). I should probably say what all exactly happened during that game. I did what I was supposed to do: filled the doll with rice, tied it up with the red thread, said what I was supposed to, “found” it, stabbed it, and hid. What happened next is the scary part that I cringe to even type out. I had put the doll in the master bathroom across the house and hid in the closet of my guest room. Being my beliefs, I should have known to never even attempt this for the obvious risks. Anyway, as i was hiding with my eyes closed and mouth full of salt water, I could hear footsteps on my hardwood flooring. I was the only one in the house (my girlfriend is out of state visiting family), so this was alarming to me. But in any case, I thought i was hidden well enough. I have shoes under everything hanging in that closet, and my particular spot was inside a trench coat that reached to the floor from its hanger, and a hat over my head and face, so I would blend in with the scenery of the closet. After about 15 minutes of the footsteps going around the house, they started getting eerily close to where I hid, but then there was silence. After a few seconds of hearing nothing, I felt a hand on my shoulder with a whisper of: “I found you. You’re it.” It sounded like such a generic voice, and it was so quiet, I couldn’t make out any characteristics about it. And let me just say that “finding” it in return wasn’t difficult. The doll was right where I had put it in the master bathroom. I thought that would have made me feel better “oh good, no doll running around my house”, but no. Seeing the doll on the floor where I had put it down scared me almost more than it finding me did! This meant that the spirit was not confined to the doll like the red thread was supposed to make it. At this point, I ended the game and disposed of the doll. I had enough. Now back to these 3 weeks and seeing “Steve.” I saw him on 2 occasions standing at the back of the store while I locked the front door. I saw him again in my car another day. I have seen him *from* my car under streetlights at night. I have seen him in my wonderful view of the forest through my bedroom windows, and a few various times *in random corners of my own house.* Needless to say, I do not feel safe at all. Meditation, sage, and salt are seemingly useless because *stupidly* I invited this thing into my house by playing that game! I’m not quite sure what to do now, because through all of this, I have been helping my dad with all of his legal issues, distracting me; and when I haven’t been distracted, I have been scared out of my witts, causing my girlfriend of 2 years to break up with me, calling me crazy! I am now living alone in this house with “Steve” watching me, seemingly endlessly now. Every time I see him, he is a few inches closer to me than last time, and soon, I fear he’ll be close enough to harm me. Journal entry, Wednesday, October 2, 2013 3:04pm It has been a few days over a month since I have seen “Steve.” Last time I wrote, I said that I feared him harming me soon. I was right about “soon” but he did not harm me. As soon as i finished typing my last entry, he put his hand on my shoulder and i froze. He whispered: “Game over” and the pressure on my shoulder vanished. This may be my paranoia, but I still feel him in and around my house. This is driving me mad. I do not know if he I will ever see him again, but every day, I grow more and more fearful that I will. I think I am losing touch with reality. I’ve decided to flip a coin to decide what to do. It looks like my decision of: “heads: loonie bin, tails: end it” has worked out not the way I wanted because it looks like I get to live with my paranoia! How wonderful! I guess at least I’ll have meds to control it? 8:30pm Screw going to the loonie bin, I cannot take this! I found which one to go to and everything, but “Steve” stopped me from leaving by locking all of my doors and windows. I refuse to be locked in a house with this thing. I can see clearly now that there is no other option. I tried everything else in the time I have been stuck in here. I tried sage. I tried calling a fucking priest (who told me I was crazy), I even tried calling my sister, who is also Pagan. I watched as she got hit by a 4x4 pickup driving up the road to my house. Her car got wrapped around a tree, so I doubt she’ll be helping me any time soon. And hell knows I want to live with seeing my sister die WHILE I am trapped here! So I guess I’m just saying really to stay away from “Hide and Seek Alone.” You have no idea what can happen. And if even through all of this, you do decide to play: Good luck, you stupid bastard and I can’t wait to see you in hell. Category:Creepypasta Category:Journal Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Ritual